


Indigo

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vivid reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a set of ficlets exploring the AU seen in the episode "E2". This is set on the E2 _Enterprise_ , approximately nine years after it was shifted into the past and became a generational ship. These are Jonathan's thoughts on the tenth anniversary of their departure from Earth. The lines quoted are from Enya's "China Roses", which was the prompt for this.

_'Earth's last picture, the end of evening:  
hue of indigo and blue'_

I don’t know why I displayed the viewscreen image from astern as we disengaged from spacedock on a course to the Expanse. Normally I’d want to look ahead toward our destination. 

Now, deep in that Expanse and over a hundred years in the past, I’m glad we have that last glimpse of Earth to remember… to show our children. 

From our position, the scar from the Xindi attack wasn’t visible. I saw a pristine planet, all water and clouds, the continents losing definition as we drew away until only shades of blue lingered. 

We came out here to preserve that…


End file.
